We will investigate various aspects of recombination of E. coli bacteriophage lambda. We will attempt to develop enzymatic assays for recombination proteins (specifically, integrase) continue our program to isolate recombination intermediates from infected cells, investigate the role of host ligase and polymerase I on development of lambda and determine whether adjacent DNA units can be matured to phage particles from a concatemer.